The RevelationChapter 1
by MitchLandriRosen
Summary: Before the Investigated events of the Lil Slugger killings of Japan were a string of murders which are suspected to be connected to or may have been the precursor to lil sluggers terror. Join Daisuke Sakaguchi as he dives into a dark relationship...


**Paranoia Agent-Revelation**

**Chapter 1**

By:Mitch L. Rosen

My name is Daisuke Sakaguchi, I recently accepted the job of Product Quality Manager and Assistant Editor to Tsukiko Sagi the character designer responsible for the Muromi and Friends product line. Muromi the puppy is known well in Japan and has been approved for an animated series. Today is the first day that I get to meet her face to face and to be quite honest I dont know what to expect. I hope to get on her good side as soon as possible so that maybe I can get myself on that train of success as well... This is my chance... bring it on Tsukiko Sagi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat for hours in the lounge area of the office building I was told to go to. It just so happens that my orientation is on the same day as my future partner Tsukiko Sagi. It is a bit maddening to have to wait for so long for Tsukiko to understand what this job can mean for her future. Im also a bit nervous, when her orientation is over I will meet her for the first time in person. Tsukiko Sagi, the creator of the Muromi and Friends series, the introvert that has captured the hearts of many Japanese people.....Tsukiko... In the middle of me thinking about the enigma, the receptionist recieves a call.

"Mr. Sakaguchi, the Directors would like to see you now." the receptionist said with a fake smile I could tell.

"Can you tell me which way to go so that I don't get lost?" I replied

"Yes of course" and she pointed to the door I have been staring at and smiled back at me. We both shared a laugh for a moment. "no really though you will see them immediately when you walk through the door." she reached her hand out to me and we shook hands "It will be nice working with you".

When she let go of my hands I noticed she gave me a post-it note with a number on it, I smiled at her "well ok time for me to head in, see ya around..." I looked at the post it to check her name"Haruko" I turned around and walked through the double doors into a hall filled with a silent drone. I saw two men down the hall, one of which was the man that hired me Shozo Lizuka. They greeted me from down the hall just to see me drop my belongings as I tried to greet them back.

Shozo ran to help me as I tried to gather my belongings "Heh your off to a good start, don't be nervous ok? Tsukiko is actually really quiet and straight to the point, a bit submissive. Your easy going attitude should land you two as friends as well as co workers quickly... and shes not half-bad looking as well."

"Im not in this business for the women." I said firmly. "I just want to take my skills to the next level, and I have always found that having women in my life is my greatest distraction. So lets close that subject, ok?" I gathered the rest of my belonging, got up, and walked toward the room. The other man gestured that I move into the room and I did.

I entered the room, to see a long table in front of me and at the other end was a Maromi Doll with Brown Hair, but on second look was a Maromi Doll with a girls face buried into the back of its head. I stood there and stared for a minute and Shozo entered. "Tsukiko your new parter is here, I would like to introduce Daisuke Sakaguchi a new up and coming editor."

With that Introduction I bowed respectfully greeting her "Nice to meet you, my name is Daisuke Sakaguchi. Let us do our best on all of our projects together." There was an awkward silence that filled the room as no one made a move. I raised my head to see what Tsukiko's reaction to me was, but I was not prepared. She was staring at me over the head of Maromi, not making a move or a sound. She just stared. In that instance I grew afraid of Tsukiko... but I also fell in love... Tsukiko Sagi...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be Continued


End file.
